DOA
by Claces Guardian Angel
Summary: Clary Fray was pronounced DOA, Dead On Arival, in a major car crash. Though with some kind of luck and a very persistent EMT she was revived. Now going through physical therapy to walk again and a support group to get over the nightmares. Clary by chance meets a couple other kids her age and befriends them, but maybe one could be more than a friend.


**Alright guys this is a new fic im going to try. Please review and tell me what you think. Also after this chapter in going to finish my other story and then come back to this one. I just needed to see if anyone would read this plot. Thanks a lot guys **

**Clarys POV**

_The roads were icy and unnerving, the dark air crisp and starless. I was driving home from a late night movie get with my best friend Simon, he offered to let me stay over for the night but I had a college paper due the next day I had to finish._

_I reached over to turn my music on, my usual staition wasn't getting reception so I started flipping through the channels. Groaning in frustration I finally settled on a station and looked up. _

_I screamed silently as I saw two headlights just a couple feet ahead of me. I was paralyzed as I watched in slow motion as the car barreled into me, once I saw my hood crumple like paper as a paralyzingly fear washed over me. _

_It was dark when I opened my eyes, I felt sharpness under me, whether is was glass or ice I couldn't tell. I couldn't move my head and I couldn't feel any pain, hopelessly looking into the starless sky I let the darkness wash over me with a cold grip._

**~~O~~**

I woke up in the familiar hospital bed, a cold sweat coating my my face and making my hair stick to the sides of my face and back of my neck. I've been here for weeks after my accident, six weeks to be exact.

When I opened my eyes my mom rushed over to my side, she was so overbearing that she's hardly left since I've been admitted. "Clary are you ok? You just screamed in your sleep".

I sighed and waved her off "no mom I'm fine, just dreamed of it again". Her face fell to a frown "im sorry dear, do I need to get the doctor? You haven't slept for days".

Sitting up I shook my head "no I told you I'm fine. Am I starting physical therapy today?"

She smiled "Well tomorrow but today you're going on a group tour of it. You are also starting your support group". I groaned "Must I seriously go?" She glared at me "Yea Clarissa you do, you refused a psychologist and this was the only other option, plus with these nightmares". Sighing I said "yeah yeah I get it, what time is it?"

"9:37, your group tour is at 12:30 we leave at 12:00 because it's just downstairs and your support group is on the same floor at 2:00".

**~~O~~**

With the help of my mom I was able to slip into some sweatpants and a semi loose shirt. Settling down in a wheelchair I sighed, my legs were already hurting and I was out of breath. Wow I needed this physical therapy.

Being pushed in a wheelchair was a bit degrading but it was my first time out of my hospital room since I arrived so I accepted it.

There were a couple other kids looking my age and about 7 older looking men waiting around.

"Mom can you please let me do this on my own? You can stay back and just follow the group but I don't need to be pushed around. If I do I'll get you". She eyed me "well ok, but knowbyou aren't strong, I'll be in back to push you if needed".

My smiled and wheeled myself over to the group of people, the seemed to somewhat know each other so it was a bit awkward. When they noticed me I was automaticly greeted by a guy in bedazzled crutches, he appeared to be missing a leg.

"Well hey there, guys we've got our selfs a new one". With that two people in wheelchairs turned around. One girl and one boy, both equally stunning yet complete opposites.

The girl was striking with fair skin, dark eyes, and hair so sleek and black it was like a raven. The boy on the other hand was golden, his skin kissed by the sun, eyes deep and hazel, all framed by a long halo of hair.

I smiled up at the guy on the crutches, he was wearing a bright blue shirt with sparkles in the shoulders and tight lime green pants, half way down the left leg was loose, and moving slightly with his movement, I tried not to stare so I just looked down a bit.

"Hello, I'm Clary" the girl in the wheelchair stuck out a perfectly manicured hand, I took it "Hey there, I'm Isabelle but call me Izzy". I smiled slightly and shook her hand. She motioned behind her "the one with the crutches is Magnus and the boy in the wheelchair is Jace".

I waved slightly at them "hi guys" I reached up and shook hands with Magnus who also had perfectly manicured hands, they were pained purple. When I turned to Jace I accidentally hit the front wheel of his wheelchair with mine.

I blushed "I'm so sorry this is my first time out of my room let alone in a wheelchair on my own". He smirked "it's ok I'm used to getting hit on" this made me blush more and I backed away a bit. Izzy hit his shoulder "Ignore Jace he is an egotistical ass".

I smiled, that's when who ever was leading our tour walked out and greeted us.

"Welcome everyone, can I ask everyone in wheelchairs upfront crutches next and then canes and observes in back, that way we get no feet ran over".

**~~O~~**

Throughout the tour I was technically sitting between Jace and Izzy, Jace had become nicer since I ran into him and was now making comments about the guide making me laugh periodically with the guide glaring at us.

Halfway through the tour my arms were burning and I was breathing harder, I looked over to Izzy with a plea. She looked at my sympatheticly and looked to the guide "Uhm excuse me can we take a quick break?"

He smile and nodded "alright guys take a five minute break and the restrooms are to my right". Finally able to stop I leaned back and shut my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Magnus' voice "Clary, are you ok?".

I sighed "yeah im ok, just this is my first time out of my room in six weeks, you know other than X-Rays, MRI's and CAT scans".

Everyone looked at me shocked, Jace was the first to talk "wow six weeks, I was only in for 4 weeks". Izzy nodded "4 weeks too" then Magnus "5 weeks here". I looked down "yeah I was in a coma for about two and a half weeks".

I saw Jace and Izzy's eyes widen and I could guess Magnus' did too. I could feel myself blush and I backed away a bit, luckily the tour guide came back. That also meant that we had to continue though.

Jace was silent next to me now and it was uncomfortable. With in minutes I was tired again, though too embarrassed to ask for a break from Izzy or the guide.

I suffered through the stinging in my hands and shoulders until we finally stopped to let the guide drone on about water therapy. My hands were shaking, but I thing felt something gentle and warm envelop my right hand. I turned to Jace on my right, he had laid his hand on mine.

Whispering he said "don't worry I remember the first day I was in my wheel chair, well it was only last week but still". I laughed slightly, Jace let go of my hand because we started to move, my hand was warm and my stomach felt a bit fluttery.

I felt better, with a new energy knowing I had friends to do this with.

**~~O~~**

The tour ended up being only about an hour long, thought felt like it last 3 hours. WE ended it at the sliding glass doors of the entrance. I was chatting with the group when my mom walked up "Hey Clary we have about 45 minutes until group, we can go get lunch on the first floor".

I looked to my group "You guys wanna come?" Magnus frowned "I'm sorry dear I need to go get a fitting for a leg". Is looked at me "Oh crap Clary in sorry I promised to go with Mags". I looked to Jace "The doctors need to check my reflexes".

Slightly disappointed I waved bye, Magnus though was able to lean down and hug me "Visit the thirst floor when you can, all of us are there". I smiled, I was only on the fourth floor.

With that my mom and I headed out, she luckily started to push me because my arms were tired.

"Jace was cute, so was Magnus but I don't think" I cut her off "shut up mom and drive me to food".

**Alright guys please review and tell me if I should continue, I don't have that much in my other fic so if you like it the wait for the next chapter of this story shouldnt be too long.**


End file.
